


Ruffles and Lace

by Owl_Writes



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Writes/pseuds/Owl_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from tumblr about Bro crossdressing. Only mildly explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffles and Lace

The dress rustles as Bro lays it out on the bed beside him, lace in disarray from being hidden away from prying eyes. The stockings are soft against his freshly shaved skin, so light it gives him goose bumps. He never dares to shave during summer, he's too worried someone will notice. Winter brings its own special treat, allowing him to hide his hairless body. Allowing it to grow back is always such a shame. 

He pulls the dress on carefully, smoothing out the ruffles. Every slight movement makes the lace and ruffles shift, and he allows himself to get lost in the sensation, shifting from foot to foot as the dress follows. He pulls out a pair of heels and slips them on, admiring in the mirror the way the dress hugs his form, and the heels accentuate his calves. The dress falls just above the knee, light in colour. 

The box on his nightstand calls his name, and carefully he does his makeup in a small mirror. He's gotten so good at it over the years, probably knows more about it than most women. His research into how to produce the perfect, feminine face has been extensive, secret, and highly rewarding. Without the gel in his hair it falls almost to his shoulders. He brushes it slowly, watching himself in the mirror as he goes. Entranced, he watches how delicate his movements have become, how feminine he looks. He stands and arches his back, never taking his eyes off his reflection. 

In time to soft music, he begins to sway, painted lips mouthing each word with precision. He sees not himself in the full length mirror by his bed, but a gorgeous and feminine person gazing back. He looks slightly girlish, with the bright colours and lacy dress. He gently touches his face.

Sliding to the floor, he sits with his knees bent and legs parted. He softly pushes back the layers of fabric, as light as feathers against his skin. Bro arches his back, eyes still locked with the mirror, and pushes his palm against the panties his erection is straining against. With a soft sigh, he partially lowers his eyelids and begins to palm himself. His other hand reaches up to play with the lace across his chest, arrayed so as to hide how flat his chest is. The fabrics whispers against his skin as he pinches and tugs at a nipple, and gentle pants fall from his lips. 

As far as he is concerned, he's never looked more beautiful.


End file.
